speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Kisss: 13 Vampire Tales of Blood and Desire
Eternal Kisss: 13 Vampire Tales of Blood and Desire (2009) — Anthology Publishing Information * Publisher: Running Press Kids * Book data: Paperback, 408 pages, Pub July 28, 2009—ISBN: 0762437170 Editor and Authors Editor: Trisha Telep (Editor) Contributors: Rachel Caine (UF), Cecil Castellucci (YA), Cassandra Clare (YA, UF), Melissa de la Cruz (YA, UF), Karen Mahoney (YA, SciFi, Fant), Maria V. Snyder (YA, Sci-Fi, Fant, Rom), Holly Black (UA, UF), Kelley Armstrong (UF, YA), Libba Bray (YA, SciFi, Fant, Fict), Sarah Rees Brennan (YA, SciFi, Fant), Nancy Holder (UF, PNR), Debbie Viguié (UF), Lilith Saintcrow (UF), Dina James (YA, Paranormal, Shorts) Genre and Sub-Genres YA (Young Adult) Urban Fantasy and Paranormal Romance, Horror Theme Vampire stories of YA readers Description Supernatural forces and desires come alive in these thirteen vampire tales. Like love, the adventures are never safe and hungers never die. And chances are taken. If you are seduced by the mystery of the heart, beating for a destiny unknown, you will helplessly follow the characters' in this collection - longing for one to call their own. Featuring several New York Times Bestsellers, connect with the pulse of the talented Eternal Kiss authors. ~ The Eternal Kiss by Trisha Telep ~ Fantastic Fiction NOTE: Eternal Kiss is part of a series of shorts anthologies called: "13 Tales series": Goodreads | 13 Tales series by Trisha Telep Supernatural Elements Vampires List of Stories To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story 1. Falling to Ash by Karen Mahoney Moth returns to her hometown for her mother's memorial and her master asks her to steal an urn at a vampire hunter's home. She gets caught and escapes. Then there's a scene where her father tells her to never come back that she's not welcome. 2. Shelter Island by Melissa de la Cruz Hannah lives on an island that full during the summer but during the winter is practically deserted, which she loves. She notices some strange things going on in the house and then Dylan appears before, a vampire boy, who's running from a vampire that eats his own. 3. "Sword Point" by Maria V. Snyder Ava is accepted at a prestigious fencing school. They teach fencing and how to kill vampiros! 4. "The Coldest Girl in Coldtown" by Holly Black Matilda has been bitten by a vampire while at a party and if she can hold out for 88 days, she can sweat out the infection, but if she bites anyone she'll automatically die and turn into a vampire. She's on her 54th? day and a friend of hers runs into her and tells her that his sister and Matilda's boyfriend Julian have gone into the vampire area of town so that his sister can be turned and Julian has gone because if his girlfriend. Matilda's turns herself so she can go find them and bad stuff happens. 5. "Undead is Very Hot Right Now" by Sarah Rees Brennan Christian is a vampire in a boy band. While walking on the red carpet a girl yells for him as she's being squeezed by the crowd. He only been around for 19 years and was made when he was 18, so he's a little insecure. 6. "Kat" by Kelley Armstrong ~ Free: ‎www.darkestpowers.com/Kat.pdf Another good story. Kat is 16 years old and is on the run with Marguerite, who is a vampire. Kat is supernatural but she doesn't know how she's supernatural. Hunters come one night and chase them through town. When they catch Marguerite, Kat tries to exchange herself and is shot by one of the hunters. Now she finds out what type of supernatural she is. 7. "The Thirteenth Step" by Libba Bray Lauren gets an asst job as a halfway house. One of the neighbors tells her about his cousin and his friend who ran out of their screaming and the cousin was dead, the friend was on the run. 8. "All Hallows" by Rachel Caine — Morgan Kingsley series #6.6 Eve and the Glass House gang go to the EEK annual Halloween party, but Michael so excited by her outfit he goes vampire and needs to stop at the blood bank first. Well stuff happens to him and Eve, Shane and Claire see if they can help. 9. "Wet Teeth" by Cecil Castellucci Miles sees Penny at the park after he feeds and she reminds him of a girl he went to high school with. The next time they meet they start talking and then Miles starts to feel almost human. Sad ending. 10. "Other Boys" by Cassandra Clare Jen, Gabbie and Brigitte are cousins going to the same high school. A new kid starts at the school and introduces himself as a vampire. But is he really a vampire? 11. "Passing" by Nancy Holder and Debbie Viguie — Crusade series #3.5 The world has turned upside down with vampires killing all willy-nilly. Jenn is about to graduate from vampire hunting school but is secretly in love with a vampire named Jack. Antonio her partner knows what's going on. 12. "Ambition" by Lilith Saintcrow The heroine goes to a Catholic school as a scholarship student and has a rich best friend named Gwyneth. Gwyneth sets her up for humiliation at a party and on the way home she meets Johnny, who seems to understand the way she feels so apart from all the "golden people". 13. "All Wounds" by Dina James — Stranger Things series #0.5 Becky is a high school student with a grandmother with Alzheimer. She finds out when they have a late night visitor that her grandmother is a healer for the ethereals in their part of the world and should have been but hadn't been training Becky. With the help of a vampire master, her grandmother is herself and is able to see that she needs to take care of that. Book Cover Description There’s an allure to vampire tales that have seduced readers for generations. From Bram Stoker to Stephenie Meyer and beyond, vampire stories are here to stay. For those fresh-blooded fans of paranormal romance or for those whose hunt and hunger never dies, these stories have what readers want! ~ Goodreads | The Eternal Kiss: 13 Vampire Tales of Blood and Desire, and Amazon The Eternal Kiss is an anthology of vampire short stories edited by Trisha Telep. Eternal Kiss is first book in series of 13 tale books all edited by Trisha Telep. This collection brings together the top fantasy youth writers of our generations. This collection features authors such as the author of the Blue Bloods series Melissa de la Cruz, the author of the Otherworld series Kelley Armstrong, the author of The Morganville Vampires series Rachel Caine, and many more. ~ The Eternal Kiss - Wikipedia Category:Anthologies